


Your Ex-Lover is Dead

by notherhappyending



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Catelyn/Cersei ficlets based on songs. (Ongoing project, song requests or prompts are welcomed in the comments.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. St. Vincent - Teenage Talks

**Author's Note:**

> title from Your Ex-Lover is Dead - Stars
> 
> any relevant warnings/disclaimers will be in the notes before the chapter and chapter names will denote the songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song - Teenage Talks by St. Vincent  
> Premise - Lead up to Cersei offering her respect to Catelyn after Jaime pushes Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How do you see me now?_   
>  _Now that I'm a little bit older, older_   
>  _Nevermind the albatross_   
>  _Smoldering on my shoulder, shoulder, shoulder, shoulder_

Cersei knows that she needs to pay Catelyn, and her family, the appropriate respects regarding her child’s fall. 

When Robert, her fat despicable louse of a husband, had announced the impending trek to Winterfell, her thoughts had immediately shifted to the auburn haired beauty of her youth. Though Cersei had always been clumsy with the emotions of normal young ladies, Catelyn had taken her by the hand and lead. In return, Cersei had led her on great adventures. Catelyn had kept a list of these, just to prove that she had done them. 

They had once gotten into Hoster Tully’s wine. Cersei remembers, somewhat murkily, how Catelyn had thrown up in the bed of flowers by the river that her father had maintained in the memory of her late mother. That night, after Hoster had disciplined Catelyn, Cersei had snuck into her chambers with a solemn look and one of the few apologies that she has every truly meant. Cersei had never loved Catelyn as much as that night when they had confided in each other about their complicated feelings about dead mothers. 

That night is ever present in Cersei’s mind. Like glass, she does not notice it in its transparency until she reaches out for it and is met by the cold surface. Catelyn is frozen at five and ten in her mind. They had promised, in those days, that they would always remain close. _But_ , Cersei thinks, _that’s just teenage talk_.

Now, as she stands in front of the door to the child’s chambers, she carries the weight of what she has done on her shoulders. How can she face Catelyn and her obvious pain, knowing that she is the cause? Worse, she sees the distain in Catelyn’s eyes now when she looks at her. There is no love there anymore. 

“Cat.” She calls softly from the doorway, holding a shawl tightly around her for comfort. 

“Cersei.” Catelyn whispers. “I did not think that you would come.”

“Is that how you see me… now?”


	2. Matthew and the Atlas - I Will Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Will Remain by Matthew and the Atlas  
> Premise: Lady Stoneheart POV encountering Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Further from my widowed home, take the road that sets into the sun,_   
>  _Waiting for my skin and bone to return and see what I've become,_   
>  _Summer has not yet been here though my days are long,_   
>  _Take me back to when the night was young and another song was sung._   
> 

She has no name. At this point, she wonders if she ever had one. All she knows is this one feeling, this bitter need for vengeance. The taste of blood is all that she craves. A tiny part of her knows that there was once something more, but every passing day eats at this memory. 

In the meadow, she sees a woman. Blonde hair, like gold, cascades down her back. She feels the anger. She feels the hatred. But, she also feels something different, something underneath it all. _What is this strange sensation?_

She had almost forgotten that she has a heart. There is a fluttering in the dark depths of her chest. Under the layers of hatred and determination, there is something softer and more vulnerable. She knows nothing of this woman, other than that she must have known her at one point. _Is it a failure to forget the ones you once held dear?_

“Cat.” The woman whispers. 

That is her name. Cat. The woman recognizes her. The voice twists something, much like a knife, in her gut. Cat. She is Cat. She has a name. She had a name. She was someone. 

Though her mind is no longer there, the visceral lust for blood is. Muscle memory urges her to both embrace and gut the golden haired woman. When the woman falls upon her dagger, she puts up little resistance. As the blood seeps from her dying body, the woman who was once Cat knows that this kill is different. The others were uncomplicated.

 _Duty._ This was her duty. She can no longer recall why, but she knows that this woman’s life belonged to her murderous hands. Further than that, she feels sorrow. It is because she feels sorrow that this death is that much more important. She feels regret. She never wanted to have to take this life, but the fact that she feels that there is no other choice means that she must.

As the last of the light leaves the woman’s eyes, the woman formerly known as Cat collapses to the ground. Let the earth take her now. She knows no family, no duty, or no honour anymore. She is finally free.


	3. OMI - Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Cheerleader - OMI  
> Premise: Modern!AU where Cersei is Catelyn's cheerleader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Oh, I think that I've found myself a cheerleader  
>  She is always right there when I need her  
> She gives me love and affection  
> Baby, did I mention  
> You're the only girl for me_
> 
> I figured it was time for something a little less angsty.
> 
> insecure!Cersei and laidback!Catelyn are fun to write.

Cersei Lannister adjusts her short skirt in front of the mirror, turning around several times to make sure everything is perfect. She always gets to school half an hour early to duck into the washroom and fix her hair and makeup. That way, she avoids her father’s judging comments about the lewd length of her cheerleading uniform or, worse, being seen with her socially inept brother Tyrion. 

Applying another layer of lip-gloss, she smiles at her reflection. It is a forced smile, but at least she is beautiful. She reaches down and picks up her pom poms and Geography textbook from the floor. Taking a deep breath, she exits the washroom and strides confidently through the hall.

Catelyn Tully stands just outside the front doors of the school, cigarette held to her mouth. She wears blue jeans and a green tank top. Her long auburn hair hangs unrestrained down her back. She is an effortlessly beautiful, not pretty, with a wild and unkempt look. Cersei cannot remember the first time she saw Catelyn, but she cannot stop thinking about her. 

She watches Catelyn take a drag and continue her conversation with Lyanna Stark. Cersei can feel the anger bubbling. Lyanna is Cersei’s competition on the cheer squad. _Catelyn is hers though._ Lyanna needs to back off.

When the bell rings, Lyanna spins around and leaves Catelyn to finish her cigarette. Cersei sneaks up behind her and puts her hands over her eyes. 

“Hey, Cersei.” Catelyn greets, knowingly.

“I saw you talking to _Lyanna_.” Cersei replies, coldly.

“Oh, yeah. She wanted to know if Lysa was doing better after she had that meltdown when Petyr broke up with her.”

“Is that _all_ you were talking about?”

“Are you jealous?”

“No.” Cersei stands straighter, frowning. “ _Well_ , a little.”

“You’re crazy.” Catelyn says as she pulls Cersei into an embrace. “You’re my cheerleader.”

“Do you think I’m pretty?”

“That’s a silly question.” Catelyn moves onto her tiptoes to kiss Cersei’s forehead. “You’re the only girl for me, Cersei. You’re the prettiest girl in the whole school.”

Catelyn disposes of her cigarette before taking Cersei’s hand firmly in hers. Fingers interlocked, they enter the school to face another day.


End file.
